Guardian Angel
by NaTTyKiinz
Summary: Narcissa Black is perfect, well at least that's what it seems. Lucius Malfoy is powerful and respected among others. Narcissa has a secret that no body else knows about and Lucius stumbles upon her and finds out her little secret. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **In this story Narcissa is in her sixth year while Lucius is in his seventh, so there is only a year apart. Narcissa Black is perfect in every way, well at least that's what it seems to the outer eye. Lucius Malfoy is powerful and respected among others. Narcissa has a secret that no body else knows about and deep inside she is glad because it marks all of her flaws. Lucius stumbles upon her one stormy night and it will change his life forever because he found out her little secret. It is a short story and will be only a couple of chapters long. Pictures of how they look is up on my profile.

(January 16, 2011)

"I try to get you up  
But you go down  
And you are not okay  
You are not okay  
I wanna carry you  
But you won't get up  
It's really killing me  
You know it's killing me"  
_**Watch you sleeping- Blue Foundation **_

Narcissa Black walks down the crowded hallway while people part to let her pass by. To the whole world she is this breathtaking beauty roaming the planet, but what they don't know is that she puts on a false mask for the whole world to see.

Her long wavy blonde hair that falls to her waist; her big blue eyes framed with long black eye lashes; her light flawless skin marked with heart shaped red lips; her physique perfect with curves and her long toned legs that make her walk ever so gracefully. It's like she is an angel that came down to earth from heaven.

She never speaks badly of a person or in front of an audience, she is a prefect, professors ideal her as their favorite student, she is on top of her class and boys would do anything to call her mine while girls would do anything to call her their best friend.

Everywhere she goes, she puts on the perfect mask hiding her inner flaws because deep down she is far from perfect.

**~o~**

Lucius Malfoy walks out of the Slytherin common room dressed in his Quidditch uniform with his team following behind, mostly because they are intimidated by him. Lucius Malfoy is a powerful man that has the whole school wrapped around his finger.

Other boys stay away from him because he wants them too, teachers respect him because he shows respects back to them and girls fawn over his high status and good looks. According to the many girls he walks by they say that he is the most handsome than all of the good looking boys combined. He has long blonde hair that he ties back into a low pony tail, a muscular toned body, and cold gray eyes that you could get lost in.

Many girls cause chaos in front of him just for him to glance towards their direction but there are also some girls that completely gave up knowing that he would never be theirs. He is the head boy which intimidates a lot of boys from getting to know him better and then there are guys that hate his guts for being so perfect. There is only one guy that looked past this stone wall that others fail to do so and that is Severus Snape.

Lucius led his team towards the Quidditch pitch, stopped right before the entrance and faced his crew.

"We have worked hard this past year and I will be extremely disappointed if we lose my last game to Gryffindor." He held his broomstick in the air. "The Quidditch cup will be ours!" he yelled.

The other members raised their broomstick to his and they all shouted together 'Slytherin'.

**~o~**

"Narcissa, the game is about to start!" said Elizabeth who was running towards her.

Narcissa looked up from the book she was reading and gazed up to her best friend.

"Why must we go?" Narcissa asked politely.

Elizabeth sighed and picked up the book from her lap.

"Because watching Lucius Malfoy is more entertaining than reading a book underneath a tree."

Narcissa still didn't move.

"I don't want to go any where near the guy that my parents want me to marry," she said and looked at the sun setting by the lake.

"I wish I was in your position. Please, you know I have a huge crush on him," Elizabeth pleaded.

"Yes and so does the rest of the school." Narcissa stood up and fixed her dress. She then picked up her robe that she was sitting on. Elizabeth had a huge grin on her face, grabbed her hand and lead her to the Quidditch seating area.

They walked up the many flights of stairs and finally found a seat by the rest of the Slytherins.

"Look there's Severus," Elizabeth said pointing to a long black greasy haired boy who was sitting by himself near the Slytherins.

"Should we wave him over to sit with us?" Narcissa asked.

"No! Are you crazy? Just look at him."

"Elizabeth I hope that you do know that he is Malfoy's best mate."

"I don't care," she hesitated. "I am going no where near him. Oh look there's Lucius!"

Narcissa turned her attention towards him and saw him shaking hands with the Gryffindor's captain.

"Isn't he just gorgeous?" Elizabeth cooed. Narcissa rolled her eyes and watched the game silently while the rest of the Slytherins were rooting and clapping as the Slytherins dominated the game.

Slytherin defeated Gryffindor by a hundred points making them win this years Quidditch cup. The team were flying all around on their broomsticks, giving each other high fives as the passed one another. The losing team flew away from the pitch giving the winning team evil glares.

Once they were all on the ground, Lucius congratulated him team for a good job and raised the cup in the air. The remaining Slytherins on the bleachers went down the steps and joined the team on the ground.

Elizabeth began to jump up and down.

"Come one Narcissa, let's go congratulate Malfoy a well done!" she squealed and ran down the many flights of stairs.

Narcissa smiled and started to follow her down the steps. As she was walking down, her breathing started to become harder and her heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Not now," she whimpered and took a couple of more steps down the stairs.

She felt her body become weak and the Quidditch pitch started to spin. Narcissa missed one of the steps and fell down on her bottom. She gasped and clutched her forehead to stop all of the dizziness.

Lucius Malfoy walked away from his team mates and his house members and started to make his way back to Hogwarts as he saw gray clouds forming in the sky.

He mounted his broomstick and flew up into the sky. While in the air he noticed a certain blonde head girl attempting to stand up. Curious he flew towards her and realized that it was Narcissa Black.

He got off of his broomstick and walked over to her. He knows who she is, who doesn't, but he never actually spoke to her.

Narcissa sat back down at the stair step and clutched her head once again oblivious that Lucius was standing just a few feet away from her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

But Narcissa didn't hear him, she was to much in pain.

"Go away!" she muttered harshly to herself.

Lucius walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked once again.

Narcissa shuddered from his warm touch and looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing next to her. She had to tilt her head all they was back to look at him. His low pony tail was in a mess, loose strands of hair were flying around his face and his face was sweaty from the game. As quickly as his face appeared, it disappeared into whiteness. Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut and placed her head between her knees.

"Go away," she said softly this time towards him.

"Not until you answer my question," he said sternly.

Narcissa nodded her head that she was okay but really she was far from okay.

"Do you want me to help you down the stairs or fly you down?" he said pointing towards his broom knowing that she wasn't even looking at him.

A pain ran through the side of her body making her muffle in a scream of agony. Lucius heard her and bent down to pick her up. He placed one of his hands by her shoulders and the other under her knees and lifted her up a few centimeters off the ground but she started to move making it hard for him to pick her up.

"Put me down!" she said softly but harshly.

"No, you're hurt I could see it." He lifted her higher but she moved even more in his arms.

Narcissa scratched his arm with her long nails that left a tiny trail of blood flow. He winced by the scratch and put her gently on the bench.

"I don't need your help," she said sternly and weakly stood up.

He shook his head as she walked down the stairs holding the side of her stomach. He picked up his broomstick and flew towards Hogwarts leaving her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

(January 17, 2011)

"When you lose your thoughts  
From a single look  
When you can't remember  
The last breath that you took  
And I will be waiting"  
**_I Will Be Waiting- Kelly Sweet_**

While everyone were sleeping soundlessly in their comfy beds from the celebration, Narcissa was watching the rain pour down at the same time tears ran down her pale cheeks from the pain she was experiencing. With the lightening leading the light into the room, she got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser. A creaky sound escaped from the dresser's doors which was quickly covered from the thunder. She took out her silky green bathrobe and undergarments and walked to the prefects bathroom.

Once inside she kept the lights off letting the lightening be her light. She walked over to the huge bathtub and let it fill up with steaming hot water as she took off her clothes. Her skin was already red and wet from the steam as she turned off the water. She stepped into the bathtub and felt the hot water burn her skin. She took in a deep breath and went under. When her lungs started to feel like they were going to explode, which was in little as five seconds, she went up for air. She placed all of the hair that was around her face and moved it back. She gently placed her head on the edge of the marbled tub and starred out of the window. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She held a secret inside of her body that no one knows about not even her parents. Something about that secret made her happy. It showed all of her flaws that everyone over looks. Now she isn't this perfect girl that people assume she is. What she dreaded the most was the pain that came with it. Never had she felt to vulnerable when the pains strikes her hard and no one notices because of her lovely mask.

As if right on cue, pain rain up and down her body. She bite her lips hard and squeezed her eyes shut but this time it didn't help make the pain go away.

**~o~**

Lucius Malfoy finally finished his head boy duties by escorting everyone from the party back to their rooms and walking around Hogwarts for people that were wondering the halls. Tiredly he made his way back to his room and took out a pair of clothes and headed towards the prefects bathroom.

**~o~**

Narcissa fought against her body to make the pain stop. She pretended that there was no pain and tried to enjoy her bath but the pain was to much to bare. She touched her forehead trying to stop the massive headache she was getting. She tried to sit her self upright against the bathtub but the water was so slippery and she accidentally hit her head hard on the bathtubs marbled edge.

Her vision started to blur and the lightening was causing her dizziness from all of the flashing. Weakly she touched the back of her head and saw blood running down her fingertips. She gasped in horror and tried to get herself out of the bathtub but as she put her fragile hands on the bathtub, she couldn't even have the strength to lift herself up.

Narcissa's breathing started to slow, her vision turned to darkness and she began to sink under the water.

**~o~**

Lucius walked into the bathroom and figured that it was empty since the lights weren't on. He turned on the lights and began to undress himself. Before taking off his boxers, he looked over at the tub and realized that he didn't even turn the water on. Walking towards it, he froze in place as he saw blood dripping from the edge. At first he thought that those scrumpy elves didn't clean it, but as he looked closely he noticed that the water was already filled up and blood was flowing on the surface.

Lucius quickly jumped into the bathtub causing water to splash everywhere and grabbed the person in it. Blonde hair was covering her pale face and he immediately recognized who it was. Narcissa Black. He picked up her fragile body, not caring that she was fully naked, and placed her on the cold white marble floor. He noticed how skinny she was, you could see her ribs underneath her skin perfectly. He pushed down on her chest and then placed his warm lips on her cold ones and blew air into her lungs. He repeated the process, hoping that she was going to make it and not die.

"Narcissa wake up!" he said looking at the blood running down her blonde hair and forming a huge puddle underneath her. He placed his hands one her chest one more time.

A coughing noise escaped from her mouth along with water. Lucius quickly lifted her upper body in a sitting position. Narcissa opened her eyes and then shut them quickly from the bright light.

"Don't worry. I've got you," Lucius said gently. He looked down at her chest and realized that a huge bruise was on her skin from where he was pushing down upon. He winched knowing that he did this. He looked around the huge bathroom and found her silky green robe. He placed her against the bathtub and went to go get it. Very carefully he put the robe on her and then put his Slytherin robe on with nothing but his boxers underneath.

He then picked her up gently as if she would break on the slightest touch. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said weakly as he carried her out of the bathroom and to the Hospital Wing.


	3. Chapter 3

(January 18, 2011)

"Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win"  
_**Dream On- Kelly Sweet**_

Lucius burst into the hospital wing carrying the passed out Narcissa in his arms.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled not caring if there was anyone else in the room. Luckily for him there wasn't. He walked over to an empty bed and placed her on it. He then walked briskly to her office and pounded hard on her office door.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled once again. The door opened and there stood the school's nurse.

"Good heavens boy. Do you know what time it is?" she asked while tying a knot on her robe to cover up her pajamas. Even though she was young and had a full life ahead of her, she still had dark circles under her brown eyes and a tired expression from all of the long hours she works.

"That's not the matter at this moment. Narcissa Black is hurt," he said and walked over to her bed. Madam Pomfrey followed.

She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Blood was dripping from Narcissa's head and was forming a puddle on the floor and the white sheets were no longer white.

"What happened?" she asked and quickly walked over to her potion cabinet looking for something.

"I don't know. I go into the prefects bathroom to take a bath. I turn around and blood was leaking off the side of the tub and it was also in the water. She was under the water and I saved her and brought her here," he said quickly without missing a beat.

"You did cardiopulmonary resuscitation?" Madam Pomfrey asked and walked back to the bed with a couple of potions.

Lucius gave a confused look to her.

"CPR. Never mind I see that you did. The bruises explain it all," she said while opening her green silky robe.

Lucius turned around and started to blush. It finally came to him that she was naked.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked not knowing on what to do next.

"Hopefully. There's a huge cut on her head and blood is flowing everywhere. Here, help me turn her over."

Lucius did what he was told and turned her to her back. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and healed to huge cut on her head.

"Stupid. Why didn't I think of that," he muttered to himself as he turned her over again.

Madam Pomfrey gave her some potions and asked for Lucius to go back to his room but he declined each time. He paced back and forth by the window waiting for her to wake up. He finally got tired and sat down on a bed next to hers. Darkness filled his eyes and he was slowly drifting off to sleep. The sounds of bottles clinging and Madam Pomfrey muttering woke him up.

"Hmm," Madam Pomfrey said and gave Narcissa more potions.

Lucius sat up on the bed and saw many bottles on the bedside table. He looked dumbfounded for why he was in the hospital wing for a second and remembered what happened. While rubbing his head he looked over at the window and saw that the sun was about to rise.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, got off of the bed and walked over to Narcissa body.

"Her body isn't replying to the potions I'm giving her." She put the bottle to her lips and poured more potion down her mouth.

"This potion was suppose to make her color go back to normal, but as you can tell by the paleness and the coldness of her skin, she's not. Also the bruises are still there," she said pointing to the many bruises on her chest.

"I believe we are dealing with something more than a head injury," she murmured and went back to her office.

Lucius walked closer to her and took her cold pale hand.

"What's wrong with you, Narcissa?" he asked softly rubbing his thumb in the inside of her palm.

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office carrying multiple of potions, tools and paper.

"I need you to go back to your room. It's morning and classes are going to start soon."

Lucius knew that objecting wouldn't work and looked once more at Narcissa.

"Could you at least tell me what you think is wrong with her?" he pleaded.

She formed her lips in a fine line and looked down at Narcissa.

"I think she has cancer," she said and moved a piece of loose hair away from her face.

Lucius couldn't believe the foolishness that was coming out of her mouth.

"A fucking muggle disease? Cure it then!" he said.

"I'm doing that best I can. Now please go."

Lucius saw the stern look on her face and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

He walked to the prefects bathroom with many thoughts is his head. How could she have cancer when she isn't even a muggle? But what really was in his mind was why did he even care? He doesn't even know her like that. They haven't even spoken to each other before the incident at the Quidditch game.

He turned on the lights in the bathroom and saw how big of a mess it was. Water, clothes, and blood was everywhere. With a swish of his wand, the bathroom was back to normal as if nothing ever happened. He walked over to his clothes and put them on. Before leaving the room, he took her clothes too.

**~o~**

"My sister is not sick!" the voice of Bellatrix Black echoed through the room. The big doors pounded against the walls and hard footsteps were entering the room.

"Please miss, she's not awake yet!" pleaded Madam Pomfrey walking up to Bellatrix, trying to stop her from coming closer.

Bellatrix stopped by Narcissa's bed and grabbed her shoulders.

"Wake up, Cissy! Enough of this foolishness! Wake up!" she screamed shaking her shoulders forcefully.

"Let go off her this very instant!" Madam Pomfrey said pulling Bellatrix back.

Bellatrix glared darkly at Madam Pomfrey with her big brown eyes and then let go. Madam Pomfrey walked over to Narcissa and examined her shoulders.

"Now look what you have done," she said pointing to the many bruises left behind by Bellatrix's fingertips.

"Cure her right now!" Bellatrix screamed.

"There is nothing that could be done! I have tried everything," Madam Pomfrey said softly. For the first time, she didn't know what to do anymore. For a week she has tried her very best to cure Narcissa and she has failed.

"Then I'll take her to St. Mungos!" she said and was about to go pick her up.

"I have already spoke with the professionals at the Hospital. They have also said that nothing could be done. She is just far too along with the cancer."

"Don't you dare say that irritating word. My pure-blooded sister does not have that slimy muggle disease!" Bellatrix said pointing her finger at Madam Pomfrey.

More footsteps and voices came down the hall and entered the room.

"No! No! No! No more visitors!" Madam Pomfrey said waving her hands in the air, but they all ignored her.

"It's okay Madam Pomfrey," Professor Dumbledore said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and walked to her office leaving the family alone with Narcissa.

Druella Black, a mid aged witch who resembled Narcissa but the only difference was the age and that she had brown eyes, walked over to her youngest daughter and touched her face softly.

"I don't understand," she spoke to herself.

"Despicable if you ask me, " said the elder Mrs. Black. She walked into the room with a cane tapping on the marbled floor. She looked more like Bellatrix with the long black curly hair and the darkening expression on her old face.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her grandmother. She was always the one that would say rude remarks about her daughters children and how to make them more perfect.

"Were you not aware that your daughter has Leukemia?" Professor Dumbledore asked politely Druella.

All of the Black women glared at Professor Dumbledore evilly. Despite all of the evil glares, he smiled back.

"What are you doing here Andromeda?" Bellatrix sneered at her sister who was standing by the door.

"I believe I have the right to see my sister," she said and walked over to Narcissa.

"She is no sister of yours and you are no sister of mine," Bellatrix snarled.

Andromeda ignored her sisters rude remarks and looked down at Narcissa.

"Come on Cissy wake up," she said softly.

Just like that, Narcissa opened her eyes in a week and saw her family looking down upon her.

She closed her eyes and reopened them. The light was blinding her.

"She's awake!" Bellatrix screamed.

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office and briskly moved to Narcissa's bed. She placed her hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"She has a fever," she muttered to herself and walked over to the potion cabinet.

"Where am I?" Narcissa asked slightly above a whisper.

"At a dingy Hospital Wing," the elder Mrs. Black said and winkled her nose in disgust. Madam Pomfrey held a syringe in her hand and glared over at the elder Mrs. Black.

She injected what was in it and Narcissa closed her eyes.

"What are you doing, you old hag? We are trying to speak with her and your killing her!" Mrs. Elder Black grumbled for the whole world to hear.

"I am not killing her. Now if you please, get out!" she said sternly.

Professor Dumbledore saw how rigid the nurse was getting and stepped in.

"I believe it is best if we leave and let Madam Pomfrey do what she has to do to help Ms. Black," he said and lead them towards the door.

"Cissy, if you weren't dieing by this muggle disease, I would be killing you myself for what you are putting us through!" Bellatrix bellowed down the hall.

"Bella," Narcissa murmured.

"There, there," Madam Pomfrey said soothingly and stroked her sweaty hair.

**~o~**

When the whole school was soundlessly asleep in their beds and Madam Pomfrey was in her office, Narcissa sat up on her bed. She very weakly got off and slowly walked over to the full length mirror hanging on the other side of the Hospital Wing.

When she finally reached it, she stared at her reflection. She was pale like snow, her hair was dull, bland and hanging down miserably down her waist and the hospital gown that she was wearing was slipping off of her very skinny body. She was no longer this perfect girl that everyone see's. Her mask is finally gone and now people would see her for how she feels inside.

She smiled at her reflection because for the first time her imperfections were showing.


	4. Chapter 4

(January 23, 2011)

"I'm a satellite heart  
Lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far  
You stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you  
I hear you're living out of state, running in a whole new scene  
You know I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing I see"  
_**Satellite Heart- Anya Marina**_

Weeks went by since the night at the bathroom with Narcissa and weeks have went by with only her getting worse. Lucius Malfoy walked past those huge wooden doors of the hospital wing many times, but not once did he went through them.

"Severus, what should I do?" Lucius asked his best friend.

Severus Snape looked up from the many bottles of potions in front of him and sighed.

"You're asking me for advice?" Severus asked and shook his head.

Lucius looked at his best friend. With his long greasy black hair, long crooked nose, and those black eyes, no wonder he never gets any girls.

"Well, what would you do if you were in my position?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Lucius asked.

"She's dying. There will be other girls," Severus sneered.

Lucius stood up and whipped his arm across the tables sending the many bottles on the floor. He banged his hands on the table and looked right into the calm Severus.

"Was that really necessary?" Severus asked in a bored expression. He was used to his many tantrums.

"I like her Severus, a lot. There is no other girl out there like her," he said through his teeth.

Severus licked his lips and got up from the table. He walked over to window, out looking the lake area where the many students where. He stared out of the window searching for a certain red head. Once he found her, he didn't stop staring.

"I know what you mean, Lucius. If I was in your position, I would tell her how I feel," he sighed. "And I won't let her go."

Lucius looked at the poor Severus and knew that he was looking at that muggle born Lily Evans. Pitiful he thought, but he took his advice and walked out of the classroom leaving Severus to his thoughts.

Hours went by while Lucius actually thought was he was going to say to her. It was already nightfall and it began to rain. He wouldn't be surprised if it started to thunder and lighten again.

He walked around Hogwarts, pretending to do his rounds. He walked up to the Hospital wing and hesitated while placing his hand on the door knob.

"Don't you care the slightest bit?" Madam Pomfrey's strong voice came through the door. Lucius leaned his ear onto the door to hear better.

"I don't have to. You said so yourself, I have little time to live. Why should I care about anything else," Narcissa's almost unbearable voice spoke.

"You could try getting better. Mentally. I don't want you to die. You have a whole life to live, Narcissa."

Lucius heard Narcissa give a little weak giggle.

"But I want to die," she said.

The sound of footsteps walking away gave Lucius the sign that the coast was clear. He turned the door knob slowly and stepped inside. The over powering smell of medicine hit his nostrils as he walked over to Narcissa's bed.

"Narcissa," he whispered as he stood by her bed. Narcissa opened her eyes and sat up slowly on her bed.

Lucius couldn't believe the sigh before him. It was like looking at a different person. It wouldn't surprise him if she died right this minute.

"Hello," she said with a weak smile.

Lucius weakly smiled back and sat down by her feet.

"How are you?" he asked. He mentally kicked himself after asking that. Of course she wasn't well.

Narcissa didn't answer that question because there was no reason to. They both knew the answer already.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

Lucius nodded his head.

"Why have you come at this late hour to see me?" she asked. Her tone was so low and soft, he had to move closer to her to hear what she was actually saying.

"How did this happen?"

Narcissa looked at him while grabbing all of her dull long hair and placing it over her shoulder. She adjusted her self on the bed by sitting cross legged facing him, before answering his question. He now had a full view of her. Despite of all of her flaws, she seemed to be full of light, or maybe it was the lightening by the storm behind her.

"By a miracle I suppose," she smiled. Lucius looked at her in confusion but kept his mouth shut while she continued.

"A year ago, I have been getting sick so often that I couldn't take it anymore. My parents thought I was bluffing because of the numerous of times I told them I was in pain. They never believed me. They never wanted to believe that something was wrong with their perfect daughter. One night I was so much in pain that I couldn't take it any more. I sneaked out of the house and walked towards a muggle hospital. Disgusting I know. But if I went to St. Mungos, they would immediately notify my parents.

"There I go, walking in with my pajamas, one hand clumping my stomach, the other on my wand. I asked for the best doctor they had and they gave me one at once. I hexed the nurse to get the doctor. Some one with my high status and so much pain shouldn't be waiting in line behind those filthy muggles.

"He examined me, asked me many questions and I answered them honestly. I told him how I was feeling and he took some of my blood. He came back into the room looking worried. At first I thought that he found out I was a witch, but he just asked me if he could do some more operations. After the many hours of waiting and getting looked at, he told me that I had Leukemia.

"I looked at him in disbelief and disgust. I mean, why would I have cancer?" Narcissa stopped talking for a moment and looked away from Lucius. Small tears fell down her pale cheeks and Lucius leaned in and whipped them away with his finger. She closed her eyes as he did so and continued.

"He then asked me for my parents. My mind went automatically to what my parents would say when they find out that I have this muggle cancer. If anything, they would disown me right on the spot. I whipped out the doctors memory and left the Hospital. While walking back home, I thought of a plan. I wouldn't tell them that I was sick. I wouldn't tell anybody. No body had to know.

Of course I saw my self getting worse and worse without any medication. But its amazing what make up, potions and acting could do. For a full year I went by, walking around with a mask on. It was almost as if there was no difference. I was perfect before and I might as well be now. But perfection has it's limitations. My parents, my sibling, my professors, everyone expected so much from me. They expected me to be this perfect person. I admit I was fawned of being perfect before. But as more expectations came at me, I blew up." Narcissa started to sob and Lucius quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"No one could see how hurt I was inside. No one saw the real person I could be. Behind all of that make up, that money, the power. I faked my way through school this year, acting as if I was alright. But not had a night went by with me crying in bed, holding in the pain that was ready to consume me whole.

But then, one night it had finally hit me. This cancer is my miracle." Lucius unwrapped his arms around her and looked at her smiling. She got off of the bed and twirled around with her arms extended. Not a second later, she fell on the floor laughing. Lucius got off of the bed and helped her up.

"Look at me. I am no longer this perfect imagine that people portray. I am weak, vulnerable, dull. If no one knew me, they would expect me to shrivel away into nothing. Now everyone could see how I really felt behind that perfect mask."

"What are you saying, Narcissa?" Lucius asked as he sat her down on the bed.

"I'm saying that for once my life is no longer in anyone's control. It is no longer perfect. This cancer is a miracle and I am grateful that I have it."

Lucius stood up and walked away from her.

"How can you say that!" he said while pacing back in forth with his hands on his head. "Do you have any idea of what you are saying?"

"Yes I do," she said softly. Lucius walks over to her and was just a centimeter away from her face.

"You are going to die, Narcissa. And you are happy?" he sneered. He couldn't believe his mind. How can she be so naive.

"There are people out in this world that actually care for you!"

"Like who? They only like me for whom I pretend to be."

"Your best friend, Elizabeth. You may think your parents don't but you didn't see their faces when they found out that your were dying on this very bed," he said and turned around. "I do."

He stormed out of the room leaving her sitting on the bed dumbfounded.

**~o~ **

After a few moments, Narcissa walked out of the hospital wing and tried to catch up with Lucius. She saw him run down the many flights of stairs and out into the rain. She took in a deep breath and walked down as fast as she could down the flight of stairs. She felt her breath wheezing, her heart beating fast and her pulse pounding hard. When she finally reached the end of the stair case, she stood still to get rid of the dizziness that she was feeling. At that moment, she felt like throwing up but she forced her self not to. She looked around and found the certain blond head out in the rain.

She walked out into the rain and shivered as the cold rain drops fell onto her skin.

Lucius's back was to her and she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder.

Lucius felt the weak hand touch his shoulders and closed his eyes. Some how he knew that it was her behind him.

"I like you Narcissa, a lot," he said loudly through the rain. He turned around and saw the fragile girl standing in front of him. She was barley upright. Rain was flowing down her face as if it was a water fall, her long hair was sticking to her bare skin, she looked at him like he was speaking in a different language.

"You can't like me, Lucius. You and I both know that our parents want us to marry each other. I know you know, so don't tell me you don't. I mean, isn't that why you saved me that night? To keep your blood pure?" Narcissa said. Lightening lit up both of their faces that then followed with a loud boom from the thunder.

Lucius took a step closer to her.

"I'm not denying that our parents want an arraigned marriage. But that isn't why I saved you that night."

"Really? Then what made you?" she asked while blinking away the water from her eyes.

"You made me. I knew there was more to you the minute I saw you at the Quidditch game. You weren't the perfect Narcissa that you made everyone believe. I saw it in your eyes that you were never perfect. That is what draws me towards you," he shouted.

Narcissa shook her head. She didn't believe him. No man could see her for whom she really is.

"You don't like me Lucius. Look at me? I am pitiful, broken. You like my mask." She was about to turn away and head back to her death bed but Lucius grabbed her hand.

"You are not listening to me. I like you for you. I like the flaws that I see that you think you cover up. I have watched you before the time at the game. I saw the imperfections that you try to cover up. I see the sadness in your eyes when your are by yourself reading a book. I see the hint of pain that hits you when you are in a crowded area." Lucius said but Narcissa held up hand up for him to stop.

"You don't know what you are talking about. I want you to stop," she said but he didn't.

"You think you are perfect but you're not. That cancer of yours doesn't mark all of your flaws Narcissa. You think it does but it doesn't. It's eating you, consuming your life. Why you like it, is far from my mind." He took a couple of more steps towards him.

"I like you Narcissa, not that stupid old mask." He took some more steps towards her and placed his hand on her cheek and the other behind her neck. Goosebumps ran throughout her entire body, not by the cold but from his touch.

"Stop it Lucius," she said shakily. But he still didn't.

He looked at her face, examined it for it's natural beauty. She was weak and her eyes showed it.

"I love you Narcissa, don't let that cancer get to your head," he said.

"Stay away from me," she said softly, forcing her tears from falling.

"I can't," he whispered.

Narcissa closed her eyes and let those tears fall. When she reopened them, Lucius had his eyes closed and his lips against hers.

He kissed her with meaning. With life. Narcissa felt his warm lips moving along with hers that made her shudder. She couldn't believe that he was kissing her. She couldn't believe anything up to this moment. More tears ran down her cheeks and she broke the kiss apart by separating her self from him with her hands on his chest.

"Don't tell me you love me Lucius! I don't need you to lie to me. If my parents couldn't see me for me with that mask on, then you couldn't either! Your a liar Lucius and I am warning you to stay away from me!" She stumbled backwards and fell on her knees. Lucius bent down to pick her up but held her hand out for him to don't.

Just then, she began to throw up. Lucius stood there not knowing what to do as she was helpless.

Once she was done, he muttered a spell and cleaned the mess up.

"I don't need your help Lucius, and I don't need you," she said and began to punch him against his chest as he carried her to the Hospital wing. The punches didn't hurt him mainly because they more felt like a weak child hitting him.

When they were next to the hospital doors, Narcissa started to sob, telling him to let her go. But he didn't. He walked into the room and laid her down on her bed. He cast a spell that dried her up and pulled the covers over her. She was by now, too weak to stop him.

"I can't let you go Narcissa," he whispered and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers,**  
Thank you so much for reading this story. This I had to admit was sad to write, I was almost a little teary eyed as I was writing the end. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story. Reviews are very much appreciated, I really really want to know what you guys think about the ending. This is my first time writing a Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black fanfiction, and well I think I would like to continue writing more of them. I highly recommend reading this story while listening to the song, you'll get an idea of the emotions I wanted you guys to feel.  
-**Natalya**

* * *

(January 30, 2011)

"When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one "  
**Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Yesterday was the day Lucius couldn't sop thinking about. The story that Narcissa told him made him sad and furious at the same time. Sad because, she was going to die; furious because she likes the cancer. He understood how much pressure she was going through, if anything he was going through much worse. He was the son of an powerful, pure blood, aristocrat, arraigned married family. He knew how it was like to go through the day with people pushing and pulling you until you collapse. But he also knew how to escape from it all, just erase all of the pain and expectations from your mind and only do it because you want too. If only he had told her last night.

He couldn't get his mind away from Narcissa. Everywhere he went, he was always thinking about her. Even his schoolmates wouldn't stop talking about her. It is official that the whole school knows about Narcissa's illness. You can't walk down the halls without hearing Narcissa name coming out from another person's mouth.

Lucius didn't know what he was thinking of kissing her. Of course she wouldn't like him back. She was dieing and in pain. He shook his head in fury and continued to watch the grounds this late at night. He wanted to finish his head boy duties already and go to bed.

Lucius reached his final destination and looked up from the bottom of the astronomy tower. Currently, the only thing that was running through his mind was how many flight of stairs he had to go through just to go to the top of the tower.

Slowly but surely, he walked up the stairs with images of last night replaying over and over in his head.

Slightly without of breath, he reached the top and saw a person looking at the view over at the balcony.

He shook his head and was ready to curse that person out for being so stupid and making him actually do his head boy duties. He silently walked over but stopped as he saw the familiar long wavy blonde hair fall down the girls low back; the much to big for her body, thin hospital gown flowing by the breeze; and the paleness of her skin not because of the moonlight.

Narcissa.

Lucius debated inside to whether or not to leave or stay.

He choose the first and silently turned around, but quickly stopped as he heard her sob. Lucius bit his lip and walked over to her.

"Narcissa?" he whispered but she didn't seem to hear him.

He took a step closer.

"Narcissa?" he whispered again.

Narcissa whimpered something that he couldn't make out and walked over to her side.

As he was next to her, he saw goosebumps forming all over her pale skin. She was freezing, when the temperature outside was barely below seventy-five Fahrenheit. Without thinking, he took off his school robe that was embedded with the Slytherin symbol and put it over her shoulders. Narcissa just stood there, watching the view in front of her. She didn't even attempt to stop him, instead she fixed the robe on her.

For a few moments, they both looked out of the balcony and watched the view. The lake was twinkling under the moonlight, the black sky was filled with many stars, and the full moon made everything seem so nice.

Lucius heard soft sobs coming from her direction. He faced her and saw tears falling down her cheeks. She was clinging to the railing, steadying her self from falling apart. Nevertheless, it wasn't helping. Lucius put his hands around her and pulled her close to him. She didn't object and put her face into his toned chest. Lucius ran his fingers through her hair as she cried into his chest. He felt his shirt getting wet very quickly but didn't care. The only thing he could do right now, was to comfort her.

Lucius put his chin on top of her head and slightly rocked his body side to side.

"Shh, Narcissa. Everything will be alright," he whispered but he knew that this was never going to be alright.

Her wrapped his arms around her tighter as she sobbed harder. It was surprising to see so many tears coming out of her eyes. Maybe that's what happens when you keep your emotions to yourself, without much warning, you burst and it all comes out so quickly.

"I'm so sorry," her voice muffled into his chest.

"There's no need to apologize," he said softly.

"No, I need to apologize," she said while lifting her head up. Lucius looked down a her and saw that her eyes were red from all of the crying.

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. Many times you helped me, but I just pushed you away. I feel like one of those ungrateful children that never realized how good something was until its gone. Lucius," She put her shaking hand on his cheek. Lucius closed his eyes as she did so. "Thank you, for everything. You were there for me when no one was."

Narcissa was crying one again but this time from the emotion she said from the apology.

"Will you ever for give me?" she asked. Lucius looked down at her twinkling eyes and saw the beauty that he always saw when he looked at her.

"I will always forgive you, no matter the consequence," he said as he placed his forehead against hers. He picked up his thumb and whipped away the tears off of her cheeks.

Narcissa looked up at his silver gray eyes and smiled. Without a second to spare, she leaned in and kissed him. Lucius was stunned by her sudden action but quickly regained himself and kissed her back. The kiss was soft and simple, mainly because she was far to weak to do much more, but it was still filled with so much passion and desire. Narcissa tied her hands around his neck as he lifted her up. He realized how much lighter she has gotten from the last time he picked her up, which was just last night. They continued to kiss as if they won't be seeing each other ever again.

"I'm going to miss you," she said softly as she came away from the kiss for some air.

"Don't say that Narcissa," he said sternly.

"But I am."

"You're not going anywhere, you hear me? We will find a way to get this muggle disease out from you. Even if it mean that I have to risk everything."

Narcissa shook her head but didn't say anything.

"I'm so stupid. I could have cured this cancer a long time ago if I just took some medication," her voice trailed away into sobs.

"You're not stupid, Narcissa. The cancer just took control of your brain making you think that it was doing more good than harm." Lucius put her down on her feet as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to die," she sobbed.

Lucius closed his eyes and put his face into her hair.

"Your not going to die, not when I'm around," Lucius said, but deep down he knew that, that was a promise he couldn't keep.

Slowly, they swayed together as if music was playing.

"I love you Narcissa," he said softly.

"I love you too," she whispered.

**~o~**

Lucius carried Narcissa down the stairs as she was slowly falling asleep. He looked down at her and actually got a chance to see how fragile she was. To him, she weighed nothing more than a feather.

He walked down to the Hospital Wing, hoping that Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to bark at him, thinking that he took her out in the condition that she was in.

With his elbow, he managed to open that huge door without disturbing her. He braced himself for the bickering but sighed as he saw that Madam Pomfrey was in her office, fast asleep. Lucius walked over to Narcissa's bed and placed her on it. He put the covers over her and kissed her lips. He fixed the strand of hair away from her face and smiled. To him, even with the condition she was in, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

With one last look, he turned around and started to make his way to the door.

"Lucius," a voice called from behind him.

He turned around and saw Narcissa awake, looking at him. He walked back to her and knelled down on his knees.

"Yes?" he said slightly above a whisper.

"Don't go," she said faintly.

She seemed to be in pain, either from him leaving or the pain that the cancer was doing.

"Sleep with me," she said which sounded more like a plea.

Lucius nodded his head and took out his wand. Silently, he moved some of the furniture around. He moved one of the beds next to Narcissa, so that then it looked like it was one. He'll deal with Madam Pomfrey in the morning.

He took off his shoes and climbed into bed with her. Her body was so cold that she was shivering. Narcissa moved her way closer to him and cuddled into his chest. He put his arms around her to warm her up. Narcissa closed her eyes to stop the many tears that were ready to fall as she remembered the conversation that she overheard earlier that night when she pretended to sleep.

"_How's Ms. Black doing?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he walked towards her bed. Narcissa pretended to be fast asleep._

"_Not so well," Madam Pomfrey said which ended with quiet sobbing. "I don't think she will make it sir. I don't even think she will make it to the morning."_

_Narcissa heard footsteps walking closer and hushing. She imagined Professor Dumbledore hugging Madam Pomfrey._

"_Are you certain?" Professor Dumbledore asked not knowing what to say._

_Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything and Narcissa knew that she was nodding her head in response. A few moments later, Narcissa felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. _

"_Such a lovely girl," he mumbled and walked away. Narcissa heard the door close shut and opened her eyes. Reality had finally hit her._

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Lucius not wanting to let him go. He was the best thing that happened to her and she didn't want to let it go.

Narcissa lifted her trembling hand and scooted herself closer to him. She watched him sleep and smiled. He was so peaceful, undisturbed. She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. Darkness overfilled her.

**~Narcissa's Voice~**

Since I was a little girl, I wanted to be perfect. I wanted to be the girl that my parents were proud to have; I wanted to be the prettier, smarter, most liked than my sisters; I wanted to be the girl that every boy wanted to have and to be the girl that girls wanted to have as their best friend; all in all, I wanted to be perfect. The type of perfection, that you can't find a single flaw in. But as time wandered on, I found out that perfection had it's price.

As a little girl, I was naïve to the many expectations that my parents gave me. I just thought that was how my parents showed their affection towards me, calling me out from my sister to show how much better I was. As years went by, I found out that I couldn't be perfect. Everything that I did was never good enough for my parents.

When a teenager first finds out that they have cancer, they go cry to their parents knowing that they would do anything to save their little girls life. When those words came out from the doctor, I feared to go to my parents. I knew that they would just bark at me for being so stupid and say that it was all my fault. They would go on and on, and sooner or later they would disown me like how they did to Andromeda. I didn't want that, after all I was their perfect little girl.

So instead, I ran away from the hospital with no medication what so ever. I didn't take any medications because I told my self, and soon I believed, that I wasn't sick.

For a year I had this mask on, for a year I let everyone think that nothing was wrong with me, for a year I let the pain run through my body, for a year I kept the cancer my little secret.

This cancer took control of me, even letting me think that it was good. That it showed the many flaws that I wouldn't let anyone see. For my whole life people controlled everything that I did and this cancer stopped it. It stopped me from thinking that my life was perfect, it stopped me from the many expectations that I had to make. Now you know why I loved it so much. It let me feel pain, let me know that I was alive and not this perfect doll that I wanted to be.

My cancer was a disease. I realized that when Lucius kissed me for the first time. It messed up my mind. I never wanted it because why would I want to cover up something I wanted so badly?

Lucius saw me for me. He looked beyond the perfect mask I put on. He was there when I needed someone the most, he was there when I was drowning, he was there when I needed someone to love. He was my guardian angel and he forever will be. He set me free from my cursed body when no one else could.


End file.
